


First Encounter

by camshaft22



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: Hikaru has been dumped again.





	

Hikaru slid into the booth at the restaurant, facing Pavel. “Sorry I’m late,” he said. “I got sidetracked and didn’t realize the time.”

“Its fine, I wasn’t here long,” Pavel told him, looking at the menu. “Everything ok?”

Hikaru hesitated. He sighed and leaned forward, looking disappointed. “So, you remember Tadashi?”

“Mmmmmmm,” Pavel drew out then his eyes went wide. “Da! He was very tall. I liked his hair.”

Hikaru smiled. “Yeah, he did have nice hair,” he frowned. “Anyway, he’s gone. He got tired of me being in space and took his stuff,” Hikaru said with a sigh.

“I thought he was ok with long-distance?” Pavel asked. 

“Apparently not,” Hikaru replied.

A nice looking man approached the table. “Hi, I’m Tyler, welcome to Stars. What can I get you to drink?”

Hikaru looked Tyler over as Pavel ordered his drink. He smiled when Tyler glanced at him. “I’d like a mule.”

“Alright, guys. I’ll just get those drinks while you decide what sounds good,” Tyler tells them and heads away. 

Hikaru ran a hand through his hair, frowning deeply. “We communicated, I did all the right things… but he just left. I got a shitty note.”

“What did it say?” Pavel asked. 

“The usual. It’s me, not you. I just…” Hikaru growled and covered his eyes with his hands. “He knew I was getting back today and he couldn’t comm me to tell me?”

“Vell, we have been very busy with the fallout from Khan,” Pavel pointed out. Hikaru glared at him. Pavel holds his hands up in surrender. “So, vhat is your next move?”  
“Being pissed about being dumped?” Hikaru told him. 

“Nyet! Ve should go out. You should find a new boy,” Pavel said. “One that doesn’t mind you being away. Or maybe just likes you one night.”

“You just want to go out,” Hikaru grumbled. 

“Well, yes, but you should come with, find new boy,” Pavel pointed out as the waiter brought their drinks.

“Are you ready to order?” Tyler asked.

Hikaru bit his lip and quickly read over the menu while Pavel ordered. He met Tyler’s eyes when the waiter made eye contact. “Steak burrito, extra guacamole.”

“Hey, we’ve got guacamole made from Rigelian Yue plants. It’s pink and pretty good. Would you like to try that with your burrito?” Tyler asked.

Hikaru smiled and nodded. “Please.”

“Awesome! I’ll get this into the kitchen,” Tyler told them, returning Hikaru’s smile.

As he walked away, Pavel leaned back and watched him go. “What about that one?”

Hikaru laughed. “You ass,” he said, rolling his eyes. 

“You’re laughing,” Pavel pointed out, looking smug. Hikaru rolled his eyes. 

“You know, I just… I thought it would work. Tadashi was busy with his music… I was busy with Starfleet… It was perfect. We were together only every so often, you know? It worked,” Hikaru said, frustrated.

“Apparently not,” Pavel replied. “It may have seemed perfect but did you really think it would last?” he asked. 

Hikaru sighed. “No,” he begrudgingly admitted. 

“I wish my Mama were here,” Pavel said with a sigh. “She keeps trying to get me married. She’d love to matchmake for you. She sends me pictures of girls back home all the time.”

“I don’t want a Bride, Pasha,” Hikaru drawled. 

“Yes, yes, we know, we know,” Pavel said, waving his hand. “You know, I might know someone! His name is Ilya and he’s available.”

Hikaru shook his head. “No way. The last time you set me up with anyone, I had to fight someone in a parking lot. No, Pasha,” he said, giving him a look. “Nyet,” Hikaru emphasized.

“Alex should’ve told me about Nicky. That wasn’t my fault,” Pavel said with a pout. 

“I don’t want to fight people in parking lots,” Hikaru asserted.

Tyler returned to the table and gave Hikaru an amused look. “If it helps, I don’t want you to fight people in the parking lot either?” he joked as he put their plates down. “How does everything look?”

“It looks great,” Pavel enthused as he got a fork full of noddles. “Hikaru doesn’t fight often, don’t worry.”

“And I try not to look for trouble,” Hikaru stressed. “Bad date night.”

Tyler laughed. “Oh, I’ve definitely had those. Is there anything else I can get you?”

Hikaru grinned at him. “No, we’re good. Thanks so much.”

“Excellent,” Tyler replied and went to his next table. 

Pavel raised an eyebrow as Hikaru leaned in to take a bite of the huge burrito. “Are you sure you don’t want to…?” he said, gesturing towards where Tyler was standing.

Hikaru swallowed his bite. “Not really my type. Cute as hell though,” he said. “I bet he’s taken.”

Pavel frowned. “If you say so,” he said, letting it go. But yeah, we should definitely go out.”

“What if I just want to drink at home?” Hikaru asked.

“Ugh, no. You’re not allowed,” Pavel said as he wrinkled his nose. “You’re going to meet a new boy and enjoy yourself. Tadashi was stupid to toss you away.”

Hikaru laughed. “What am I, trash?” he asked. Pavel gave him a rude gesture. Hikaru finished his burrito and tried to clean up after himself slightly. “If we’re going out, then we need to go get ready.”

Pavel looked smug. “I knew I’d win,” he told him as they headed to the transporters. 

“I just knew you’d whine until we went,” Hikaru said. “This is purely selfish.”

Pavel gave him another rude gesture and used the transporter. Hikaru selected his destination and was beamed across San Francisco to the nearest station to where he was bunked. He had lived in the dorms until he started serving on the Enterprise and now he was in active duty quarters. They were a little nicer but much less permanent. Hikaru went in and grabbed the teeth cleaner capsule, putting it in his mouth as he searched through his civilian clothes. He changed his shirt and threw on a vest buttoning it up. Hikaru went into the bathroom, putting on some cologne and checked his hair. 

“Not the worst,” he said to his reflection. The door chimed and he left the bathroom. “Enter!” he yelled as the door slid open to reveal Pavel. 

“Are you- oh? Oh, that’s good. You’ll do,” Pavel told him, his face lighting up. “I thought you’d try to hide under a hoodie like you did with Yukito.” 

“I was sick, Pasha,” Hikaru said, rolling his eyes. “Yukito thought it was cute.”

“You are definitely cute but I’m glad you can dress yourself. Besides, that just proves I am the very best wingman for you,” Pavel told him. “Now c’mon. Let’s go.”

“Best wingman, my ass. You’re going to be pulled away immediately,” Hikaru argued.

“I just get out of way of your moves. I am the best,” Pavel responded.

Hikaru shook his head and followed.

***

Loud music greeted them as they strode through the entrance of the club. They made their way deeper inside, Pavel being quickly pulled away from Hikaru’s side by a Demerian female. Hikaru chuckled to himself, knowing this would end up happening. He kept pushing through the crowd, finding the line for the bar. Ahead of him was a tall man, sort of rocking with the music. Hikaru checked out his very nice ass and licked his lips. When Tall and hopefully Handsome approached the bar, Hikaru leaned in. “I’ve got him.” 

Tall and confirmed Handsome turned to look at him in surprise. He tilted his head in curiosity as Hikaru moved closer. “Hi. I’m Hikaru. I couldn’t help but notice you. Wanna get to know each other?”

“I’m Ben. You didn’t have to do that,” Ben told him. “Pan Electric Blaster please,” he said to the bartender.

“I’ll have a Twisted Phaser,” Hikaru ordered. “But I really wanted too. Is that ok?” he asked, smirking slightly.

“I wouldn’t want to stop you from doing what you wanted,” Ben replied. The bartender deposited their drinks on the counter. “Shall we step outside?”

Hikaru nodded and they went out onto the balcony. The noise level dropped dramatically. “Much better.”

“Agreed. Thanks for the drink,” Ben said, holding it up and taking a sip.

“I thought you were cute,” Hikaru told him. “I wanted to see if maybe you were interested.”

Ben looked him over. “You’re definitely very cute yourself,” he replied. “So, what do you like doing?”

Hikaru took a sip of his drink. “ Raising plants and flying,” he admitted. “I’m a pilot.”

“A pilot?” Ben asked. “Starfleet or Earthside?” 

Hikaru beamed at him. “Starfleet. What about you? What do you do?”

Ben looked proud. “I’m a civic engineer. I do city planning and I’ve been branching out and designing space stations.”

“Oh wow, that’s so cool. Are you working on anything right now?” Hikaru asked.

Ben nodded. “That’s why I’m in the city actually.”

Hikaru grinned. “Oh wow. So, do you like dancing?”

“If it’s with you, then definitely,” Ben told him as he finished his drink and reached out with his hand. Hikaru quickly swallowed his drink, seeing Ben’s eyes settle on his throat and grasped his hand, letting Ben take the lead. 

The dancing lead to making out and making out lead to Hikaru leaving a message with Pavel that he picked up. He held Ben’s hand as they found a transporter and took it to Hikaru’s neighborhood. “It’s just this way.”

“Good,” Ben told him. As they reached Hikaru’s door, Ben stopped them for a second, leaning down and kissing Hikaru. “I really want to fuck you. Is that ok?”

“Yeah, please. Sounds good,” Hikaru told him, pressing his body against Ben’s. “We should… We should do this.” 

He opened the door and let them inside. They kissed again, fingers undoing buttons and zippers as they undressed each other. Hikaru pulled away and grasped Ben’s hand. “C’mon. This way,” he said as he went to the bedroom. 

***

Hikaru jerked awake as someone moved beside him. 

“What time is it?” the voice asked. Hikaru opened an eye and looked at the clock on the nightstand.

“6 am. Why are you awake?” Hikaru asked, turning over to look at the man. At Ben. At the most gorgeous man ever.

“I have a meeting in an hour. Fuck,” Ben said. “My files are on my Padd at the hotel.”

“Can you remote into your files?” Hikaru asked, getting out of bed. “Where’s your meeting?”

“Starfleet headquarters. I did a design for a new kind of space station and I’m presenting today,” Ben said.

“Here,” Hikaru said, picking up a spare Padd and handing it to him. “Use that and I’ll shower first. Luckily, this is exactly where you need to be.”

“What?” Ben asked as he logged in.

“These are temporary Crew Quarters for people who are Earthside for just a little bit. You’re already at Starfleet. We just need to get you to your building on-time,” Hikaru said as he gave him a thumbs up. “I’ll shower, and then you can shower. I’ll drop you off. Uh… I’m sure I could replicate a new shirt if you don’t want to wear the one from last night.”

“Please?” Ben asked, grateful for the help. 

“I’ll do it when I get out. Promise it won’t take long!” Hikaru said as he got out of bed and hurried to the shower. He washed quickly, cleaning his teeth and hurried out. “It’s all yours.”

“Thanks! I got my files, if you don’t mind me using your Padd for the meeting,” Ben told him. 

“Not at all,” Hikaru promised. “I wouldn’t have offered otherwise. You’d better get into the shower.”

“Thanks again,” Ben told him, getting up and heading to Hikaru’s shower. Hikaru pulled on his clothes and picked up Ben’s shirt and pants to get the right sizing. He replicated a nice shirt, a jacket, new pair of pants, some underwear and socks. It just seemed nicer than making him wear the same stuff. Hikaru left the clothes in plain sight and went to replicate breakfast for them both.

After a little while, Ben joined him in the kitchen area. “You didn’t have to do all this, but thank you.”

“You’re definitely welcome. Besides, I want you to do well today,” Hikaru told him. “And hopefully I’ve given you reasons to come back.”

“More than enough as a matter of fact,” Ben agreed. “After my meeting, we should do lunch.”

“Sounds like my sort of plan,” Hikaru told him as Ben leaned in and kissed him.

“You should eat and quickly. I need to drop you off pretty soon,” Hikaru said, hating to stop kissing but knowing this was important.  
Ben ate his breakfast and they left together. 

Hikaru watched Ben meet up with his co-workers after they had exchanged Comm frequencies. He smiled, hoping this was the start to something good.

FIN


End file.
